


Birthday Ideas

by Spideypool is my weakness (CinnabunAngel)



Series: Let's explore kinks, Spideypool style [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: All sinning, Daddy Kink, Daddy Wade, I'm just as thirsty for this, I'm just satisfying that thirst, M/M, Rimming, You guys asked for the daddy bit, and wanted a reason to write a domestic story for these two, eating booty like groceries, kinky Peter Parker, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnabunAngel/pseuds/Spideypool%20is%20my%20weakness
Summary: Peter has no idea what he's going to do for Wade...Well, asides from playing with the very obvious kink Wade has. But as Peter is cooking he sorta...let's it slip a bit and calls Wade daddy, and the look Wade gives him makes him weak in the knees.





	1. Evening haze

 "Did you know you have the cutest butt I've ever seen?" Wade purred as he watched Peter fucking Parker walking towards the kitchen wearing nothing but one of Wade's shirts that ran past his ass. Peter's face flushed a dark red but he scoffed.

 

"Yeah, a few times I think," Peter replied as he shook his butt towards Wade. "On another note, I'm gonna make us real food, no chili dogs or nuked burritos. Do you want breakfast or lunch?"

 

"Mmm, either one will be fantastic if you're cooking," Wade cooed as he laid back on the couch watching his cute boyfriend moving around in the kitchen. He always enjoyed watching Peter even before they had started dating. The younger man was breathtakingly gorgeous, he had that wonderful attitude that always kept Wade on his toes.

 

"Fine, I'll surprise you then," Peter chuckled before sighing. He went to the fridge pulling out the carton of eggs, some cheese, and the milk. He'd make them some scrambled eggs and French toast then, it was easy enough.  Though as he moved about in the kitchen his mind was wandering off. Wade's birthday was just around the corner and he still wasn't sure what he really wanted to do for this man, though he had some ideas about what it was he wanted to do for him.

 

Wade had a very obvious kink of enjoying being called daddy and calling Peter baby boy, so Peter had started to look into that. Though he wasn't very familiar with all of the things that went with a full on daddy kink but he did get the gest of it. Peter wasn't sure if he'd be as comfortable as some people got with it. But he did want to indulge into it a bit for Wade's birthday.

 

With Peter off in his own little world he didn't hear or notice Wade getting up or talking as he got closer and closer to him. The younger man jumped as he felt Wade's arms go around his waist lazily and a chin plopping onto his shoulder.

 

"Why so jumpy," Wade teased as Peter sighed and leaned back against him. "You're in serious deep thought if your spidey senses didn't go off," Wade continued as he kissed along Peter's neck till he found a spot to leave a dark hickey where the younger man could hide easily enough so the avengers wouldn't tease Peter. Well, mostly so Tony didn't give him shit for marking up Peter's neck.

 

"Ah, it's nothing," Peter chuckled before nipping his bottom lip very much enjoying Wade's lips against his neck. "I'm just thinking about how much I love you," Peter purred as he playfully rubbed his ass back against Wade's bare crotch.

 

"Mm, you're being awfully sweet baby boy," Wade snickered as his fingers played up along Peter's smooth stomach till he found the younger man's soft nipples. "I'm always wary when my sassy baby boy starts playing cute and coy," Wade spoke softly, letting his breath brush against Peter's ear making him shiver. That plus the well calloused fingers teasing his nipples was making it harder to focus in front of him.

 

"Rude," Peter snickered before he flipped the French toast, saving it from burning. "I'm always sweet to you," He teased as he continued to roll his hips back against the taller man, feeling the growing erection pressing more firmly against his butt. "You're playing a dangerous game daddy. Teasing me while I'm cooking," Peter chirped, a small coy grin playing on his lips.  Though he did catch the small inhale from Wade when he had called him daddy.

 

"Daddy you're poking me with something big and hard," Peter continued glancing back to come face to face with a red faced Wade. The look on Wade's face alone was enough to make Peter hard. He looked so turned on that Peter would've easily forgotten the French toast in the pan if he didn't whip his head back around.

 

 _Fuck, fuck, god damn! He's too fucking hot now, shit. Abort mission, abort mission._  Peter thought as he tried to calm himself flipping the French toast out of the pan and onto a plate.

 

His heart pounding in his chest as he felt Wade's fingertips drag down his chest, Peter swore the older man could easily have felt his heart pounding. "Fuck baby boy, if you really do keep calling me that you'll end up burning all the food," Wade's husky voice sent shivers down the younger man's spine, making him swear to himself once again.

 

"Oh, is that right daddy," Peter purred as he rubbed his ass against Wade's very clearly hard on. "Daddy is that for me? It's already pressing so hard against me," Peter continued, his face cherry red but as long as he didn't look back he could keep this going.  Wade's fingers halted as soon as they found Peter's hips, tugging him back against him.

 

"No complaining if you can't walk straight the next couple days," Wade snickered.

 

"Why would I complain about that, daddy? I've got you to baby me, pamper me, and give me lots of cuddles," Peter purred, swallowing back his nerves. This was actually turning him on a lot more than he'd imagined, calling Wade daddy, seeing the reaction in the older man. All of that made him more excited than he'd ever had anticipated. He felt Wade step back letting go of Peter's waist for a moment.

 

"What are you doing daddy," Peter whined looking back at the older man, letting a pout play on his face. But he was greeted with the most devious grin he'd ever seen on Wade's lips, and that's saying a lot when that was his resting feature.

 

"Baby boy, you've gotta make the food for your daddy before he can really start spoiling you," Wade hummed. Peter's pout didn't go away but he huffed and turned to start the second batch of French toast, making two at a time in the big skillet.

 

"Daddy is being a bully," Peter pouted quietly but he heard Wade moving. He was about to turn around to ask what he was doing when he felt Wade's big hands stop his hips from moving.

 

"Nope, focus on the food you're making," Wade chided him, sounding more like he was talking to a kid than to Peter, which was part of what the daddy kink seemed to have. Peter sighed and nodded. "Good boy, daddy will give you treat now for listening, but you've gotta make sure not to burn the food," Wade said, this time his hot breath brushing against Peter's ass.

 

Peter's face flushed darker red as he felt Wade push up Peter's shirt a bit. Wade's lips pressing hungry kisses against the smaller man's bubbly butt. "Have I told you how cute your little bubble butt is? It's the cutest," Wade's husky voice purred between kisses. His kisses going from Peter's hips, down along the side right next to Wade's hand. Peter bit his bottom lip trying not let out a moan. His eyes glued to the pan in front of him, making sure not to burn the food.

 

But a gasp escaped him as he felt Wade's lips press kisses along his crack, until he found the entrance. Wade's hands gently pressing Peter's ass together tight for a moment before spreading his cheeks out. "Such a cute ass," Wade purred and Peter couldn't help but let out a small moan with all the touches and kisses against his ass.

 

"Daddy that feels really good," Peter managed to get out as he flipped the toast in the skillet. That earned him a small chuckle from Wade.

 

"That's good to hear, I wanna make sure my baby boy feels very good," Wade purred as he leaned in, running his tongue down along the path he'd just kissed till he found the small tight hole once again. Peter couldn't stop himself from shuddering at the feeling. If you'd have told him a few years back that him and Wade would be a couple, that they'd be doing something like this he would've honestly punched them and ask them what the hell was wrong with them. But now, he couldn't imagine being with anyone other than this man.

 

"Daddy," Peter moaned shuddering once again as he felt the wet muscle pressing into him. "Daddy it feels so good," Peter moaned grasping the edge of the stove, on the unused side. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as he felt the rumbles from Wade's chuckle. Wade's tongue pressed inside of the tight muscles of Peter's ass as he spread the younger man's ass wider so he could reach deeper. Peter's dick was twitching and dribbling with pre-cum as the older man was exploring the inside of him.

 

Peter just barely remembered to flip the toast to keep from burning. Peter slightly leaned back pressing into Wade's tongue, it felt so good that Peter thought he'd melt from the pleasure. One of Wade's hands abandoned Peter's waist as it slips down belong his chin, letting a finger inside of Peter's ass. Peter moaned much louder than he'd meant, "Daddy! There, it feels so good!"

 

Wade's finger found the soft bulb where Peter's prostate was, rubbing it gently as his tongue continued to stir Peter up inside. Wade's dick was still twitching and rock hard as he ate Peter's ass, Wade's fingers that was still on Peter's waist let go. Though it never left Peter, rubbing along the soft and yet very firm leg. He loved that Peter was melting, feeling so good like this.

 

"Daddy! Wade, I'm going t-to cum i-if you k-keep stirring me up like th-this," Peter's voice cracked as he gasped. He could feel the impending wave of pleasure but with them playing with the daddy kink he felt it was necessary to ask for permission. "Da-daddy, ca-can I cum? A-am I al-allowed t-to?" Peter stammered.

 

Wade slowly pulled his tongue out of Peter, his finger still rubbing against the bulb that was giving Peter such pleasure. "Mm, since you said please you may," Wade purred as he slipped a second finger inside of Peter's ass, rubbing now much harder at Peter's prostate, his other hand having gone around and started to pump Peter's cock.

 

"Daddy, daddy," Peter moaned as his hips pushed back against Wade's fingers but jerked forward into Wade's grasp on his dick. "Daddy, I-I'm cu-cumming," Peter moaned as his white seed spurted out the tip hitting the front of their oven. Small grunts and moans slipping from Peter's lips as the orgasm washed over his body. Peter just barely got the French toast out before it started to burn. Once it was on the plate the younger man slid down and sat on Wade's lap.

 

Peter's chest still falling and rising quickly, his heart pounding, and his dick tenting once again under the shirt. Peter giggled before leaning back and kissing Wade, not minding the taste on the older man's tongue. The kiss was rather messy, Peter not capable to control himself fully at the moment due to the pleasure still coursing through his body.

 

"That felt so good daddy," Peter moaned as he carefully turned to face Wade.

 

"Who said you got to face me?" Wade teased but kissed the red faced man gently. "Come here big boy," Wade teased as he leaned back a bit to get Peter up, just barely hovering over his dick. "How much do you want daddy's dick~?" Wade purred as he teased the wet hole with his dick.

 

"So much, I want daddy's dick so bad," Peter whined and moaned but not pressing his hips down as much as he wanted to, listening to Wade.

 

"Good boy, sink your hips down very slowly now," Wade said as he watched the other man desperately keep himself from sinking down a lot faster. Wade let out a husky groan as he felt the wet hole that he'd just stirred up suck down on his dick as Peter ever so gently sunk down. Wade kept his hands back behind him, keeping himself propped up but more so to keep from touching Peter. He wanted to see Peter do this, wanting this so badly. Peter's smaller hands held onto Wade's shoulders, the look in the smaller man's eyes made Wade's dick swell inside of Peter, making the other moan.

 

"Daddy, your pe-penis is twitching in-inside me," Peter chuckled slightly, a seductive grin playing on his lips. Though Wade had a feeling Peter didn't even realize that he was grinning like that. "I-It feels really good. Y-your penis is stirring m-me up just like your t-tongue did," Peter moaned as he was finally all the way down on Wade's cock.

 

"Show daddy how you like to ride his cock," Wade hummed with a nod of approval. Peter bobbed his head as he started to move his hips, moving fast and coming down hard, rubbing against his prostate while he remembered to tighten his grasp around Wade's dick in the process.

 

"Daddy this feels so good, do you feel good too?" Peter asked as he continued to ride the older man's dick, his own twitching and making a wet spot on his shirt.

 

"It does," Wade purred as he leaned forward kissing the smaller man's lips, teasing his tongue slightly and letting Peter drool on himself. "You look so damn hot Peter," Wade grinned as he reached down and grasped Peter's hips bringing him down hard but rolling Peter's hips so he really would stir the man up inside. "You look like a real slut, a cute little slut, _my_ little slut," Wade teased leaning forward, "Reach down and pull your shirt up, I wanna see your cute little dick bobbing up and down as you ride my big cock."

 

Peter was a moaning mess but he nodded, reaching down and tugging his shirt up to let his boyfriend see his dick, it was twitching and seeping with a mix of cum from before and pre-cum. "It feels so good Wade, your dick is throbbing inside me," He barely got out as he leaned forward kissing Wade, sucking on the older man's tongue as he lost himself in the pleasure of the new orgasm consuming him.

 

Peter arched his back as he looked at Wade, "I-I'm g-going to cum again, ca-can I? Ca-can I please cum again? Please." Wade couldn't help but chuckle at the desperation in Peter's voice.

 

"Yeah, cum. I'm going to fill you up with my cum. I'm gonna get you pregnant," Wade snickered as he reached forward biting Peter's shoulder hard enough to break skin. In the process of leaving a bloody hickey he filled Peter's ass to the brim with his hot cum.

 

Peter was moaning and shuddering in pleasure from both the bite, the tight hug Wade had him in, pressing against Wade's bear chest, and the feeling of being filled up inside with Wade's thick cum. Peter's arms where hugging around Wade's neck.

 

Once Wade finished inside of the smaller man he released his bite on Peter's shoulder, looking up at him with this grin and look of awe and amaze. "That was hot Petey," Wade got out, his voice husky and slightly strained.

 

Peter laughed shaking his head, his cheeks red. He was still slightly delirious from the pleasure coursing through his body. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," Peter got out as he leaned forward, nuzzling into Wade's shoulder, "I d-didn't realize how much I'd actually get turned on by it." He laughed as he'd admitted it.

 

"Yeah, that surprised me too," Wade chuckled but slowly pulled Peter up just enough that he'd slip out of Peter. That earned him a slight groan from the smaller man, nuzzling into Wade's shoulder and hugging onto him. "I'm going to take us over to the couch okay?" He softly murmured but didn't wait for a reply as he gently got up and carried the younger man over to the couch setting him down.

 

"Nooo, don't let go. I wanna cuddle," Peter whined looking up at Wade. The older man sighed, kissing Peter's forehead.

 

"Don't you want food? You've gotta be hungry," Wade teased but Peter grumbled but nodded. "Alright, I'll finish making us eggs, okay? Then we'll have our French Toast and scrambled eggs," Wade smiled softly kissing his boyfriend's flushed cheek, "And I'll clean you up while you eat, okay? That way you won't feel too gross to cuddle before showering."

 

Peter nodded as he curled up on the couch watching Wade walk away. Yeah, he couldn't imagine his life without Wade now. He loved that man with all of his heart, even when Wade pissed him off at times. But now he really did know what he was going to do for his man's birthday.

 

* * *

 

Peter was slightly dozing when Wade came back with the food on paper plates and plastic silverware. Ketchup covering Wade's eggs, and on the side for Peter. He was woken up with a gentle kiss from the older man.

 

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and French toasty," Wade sung though snickered at his edit.

 

Peter sighed with a small smile on his lips, sitting up a bit though Wade slightly pushed him back  with his wrist. Wade set down the plates while Peter raised a brow at him.

 

"I gotta clean you up," Wade said softly holding up a wash cloth, "It won't take long. I just want to make sure you're clean and won't feeling yucky any time soon."

 

Peter smiled with a soft giggle, "You really do surprise me when you're sweet." Wade snickered at that.

  
"Yeah? The feeling is mutual," Wade teased as he gently spread Peter's legs apart, propping them up, bending them so he had a better access to Peter's butt. He gently dabbed and cleaned Peter's butt, cleaning the cum off and the bit that was leaking out of him. Peter only softly grumbled but didn't really say one way or another how it felt.

 

But he was grateful that Wade didn't push for another round, though that was probably because they knew they'd go for another round later in the evening. They were like teenagers in love after all. When Wade was finished he climbed up and pulled Peter into his lap. He let Peter eat while he got to cuddle him a bit, but once they were done eating  Wade really did pull Peter up, laying back and curling up with the smaller man between him and the back of the couch.

 

"I love you Peter," Wade softly said.

 

Peter flushed a bit, nuzzling into Wade's chest and murmuring, "I love you too. I love you so much Wade, I really honestly don't know what I'd do without you, so don't go dying."

 

Wade laughed nodding, "Yeah, but you know no matter how many times I die, I'll always come back to you. I'll always be with you one way or another, okay?" Peter nodded nuzzling into the bigger man and softly dozing off though he caught what Wade said. "All I want for my birthday is you, y'know that? You're all I need to be happy," Wade softly purred into Peter's soft brown hair.


	2. Daddy's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wade's birthday so Peter had to figure out the best gift he could give to his boyfriend. And it helped when Wade always called him baby boy~

It was finally the day, Mr. Wade Wilson's birthday. Peter had everything set up, or at least he believed so. He had a chocolate cake made up, frosted with 'Happy Birthday Babe' over the sugary image of Hello Kitty's face. He knew Wade enough to know he'd like the cake but that's if they got to the cake…

  

Peter was sitting on the carpet between the front of the couch and coffee table, like a kid would. But what made Peter text Wade to hurry home was what he was wearing. Peter tugged at the oversized shirt that hid the fact that there really wasn't anything underneath, just a pink and white stripped panties that barely held Peter's dick. But it made him even more fidgety for the fact that the oversized shirt was bright pink and had a bunch of little hello kitties on it.

 

"It's for his birthday, just gotta wear it for tonight," Peter murmured under his breath as if it was his new mantra, trying to give him courage. He knew Wade would love it, the fully grown man was obsessed with the pink kitten. Though part of him wondered if it was for his daughter's sake. 

 

But his attention snapped up towards the door, ready to tackle the door close if it wasn't Wade. The thought of it being anyone besides Wade scared the shit out of him seriously. If someone saw him like this….Fuck, he'd never be able to look anyone in the eyes again. But a slight sigh slipped his lips as he saw his red leather clad man. 

 

"Welcome home daddy!" Peter chimed brightly like a child would. He'd practiced this a lot in the small time he'd had whenever home alone. Peter slightly clumsily got up from the spot he'd been sitting, grabbing the papers in the process. His hand naturally tugging the bottom of his shirt.

 

"Oh? What is this," Wade chirped watching Peter, very obviously interested in whatever was going on here. 

 

"Here, this is for daddy! It's daddy birthday so I made pretty pictures," Peter said adding a slight lisp with his th's making them sound more like f's than their normal sounds. Peter handed off the papers to Wade as an excited kid would. He was more comfortable with this kind of play than he'd originally thought, but most of that was due to the event a couple weeks prior. 

 

Wade happily took the papers reading the top paper that was written in colored pencil but it was in Peter's normal handwriting. 

 

_Wade, it's your birthday so I wanted to surprise you and I figured this would be the best way. Today we're going to play house, you're the daddy and I'm your cute baby boy. ; ) Though, don't hesitate to punish me if I do anything wrong. Spanking is allowed as well as any other kinky punishment for today till midnight. Happy birthday love._

 

Peter was swaying back and forth on his heels as he tugged on the sides of his over sized shirt. Luckily it went past his ass, hiding the fact he was wearing cutesy panties. The younger man watched Wade's eyes, or the mask's eyes, move back and forth as he read the paper, a smirk playing under the red leather.

 

"Huh," Wade hummed clearly amused with Peter's present. He flipped the paper over and looked at the cute drawing of their little stick figure family of the two of them and a little girl in the middle. "Who's this girl?" Wade asked looking at Peter. 

 

Peter grinned widely, "It's a surprise daddy!! I'm not telling till tonight." Peter was going to have that be the final gift. Peter knew the older man would question him further if not distracted. "Daddy, I want a kiss. Can I have a kiss please," Peter whined slightly, his l becoming a w sound in the process of the baby talk. 

 

Wade chuckled as he leaned down, "Roll daddy's mask up then. You can do that right baby boy? You're my big boy, show daddy how much you love him with this kiss alright?"

 

"Yeah, yeah!" Peter cheered childishly, it was kinda fun acting childish like this. He reached up and fumbled slightly as he rolled Wade's mask up and off his head, carelessly tossing it onto the couch. He reached up softly touching the older man's scarred cheeks, softly pulling him down as he leaned up pressing his lips against his. Peter purposely kissed him a bit messily, his tongue prodding at Wade's lips to excess the older man's mouth.  After a few moments of kissing Peter pulled back leaving a small trail of saliva between them before it broke, the trail of saliva hitting Peter's chin making him wipe it away with the back of his hand. The younger man's cheeks slightly flushed. 

 

"D-did I do good? Did daddy like my kiss?" Peter asked looking up at him hungry for approval from the older man. 

 

"You did! You did very, very well! Daddy is very happy with the kiss he got," Wade chirped getting into the spirit. He headed towards the couch. "Petey, baby boy can you help daddy get out of his work clothes? Before that though go grab me some comfy clothing," Wade happily purred looking down at the brunette. 

 

Normally Peter would have given him a sassy comment about him needing to do shit himself but Peter just smiled, leaning up to kiss his jaw before heading to the bedroom. On his way to the bedroom the two shared he casually lifted the back of his shirt letting the older man see his cute stripped panty, barely covering his perfectly round butt that Wade has many of times called very cute. 

 

Peter winked at him when Wade peeked at it. Peter slipped into the bedroom grabbing Wade's hello kitty sleep pants and the grey shirt he seemed to be favoring for the time being. Then he skipped out and back to the living room to where Wade was still standing. Wade tugged the top off himself, pulling the new shirt on but smirking the moment the shirt was on. 

 

"Hey big boy come help daddy out of his tight pants," Wade purred with a clearly amused grin. 

 

"Of course daddy," Peter chirped batting his eyelashes at the older man moving over to him. He kneeled down in front of him about to use his hands to unzip his pants as he got tsk-ed and his hands were batted away. 

 

"Nope, no hands. I wanna see you use your teeth," Wade said coyly knowing Peter wouldn't back down with just this. Peter gave him a playful grin and a sure daddy before leaning up towards Wade's crotch, taking hold of the small tab of the zipper between his teeth and tugging them down. 

 

Peter was met with the tenting of Wade's boxers and the smell of sweat and eagerness. Peter looked up at Wade under his half lidded eyes. "Daddy you look uncomfortable in those pants," Peter purred, "Can I use my hands to pull your pants down? Pretty please!" 

 

Wade chuckled but nodded with a bemused grin, "Yes baby boy. Please pull daddy's pants down but use only your mouth to help daddy relax in his boxers." Peter nodded and quickly pulled Wade's pants down all the way to his ankles. 

 

"Daddy you look so big when you're poking at your underwear like that," Peter snickered more than his intended giggle gave away. But he leaned up pressing hungry kisses along Wade's boner that pressed against the thin material. "Daddy you taste so salty, I think I like it though," Peter hummed against Wade's dick as he reached the tip. m

 

Wade groaned slightly as the amused grin grew on his lips. Wade's calloused fingers running through Peter's chocolaty brown hair, tousling it as the younger man sucked at the tip of Wade's dick through his boxers leaving a very obvious wet spot on the grey boxer brief. Peter softly purred as his hair was being played with, his hands thoughtlessly moving up to hold onto Wade's thighs to keep him balanced. 

 

"Daddy ca-can I play with it?" Peter murmured peeking up at Wade wanting to taste the salty flavor of Wade's dick. It wasn't something he'd normally admit he liked but for now he wanted to turn Wade on as much as he could.

 

"Mm, what do you say when you want something?" Wade teased backing up and plopping onto the couch. Peter crawled on his hands and knees till he was between Wade's knees, his fingers crawling along Wade's thighs but not reaching his dick because of the comment earlier. 

 

"Daddy can I please suck your tasty sucker?" Peter purred looking up at him as he wagged his ass, a pleading look playing on the brunette's face. To add to it he even licked his lips as if he was hungry to taste his boyfriend's dick.

 

Wade exhaled trying to sound exhausted but he nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, show daddy how much you love his sucker. No hands or teeth, got it?" Peter giggled but nodded as he leaned into Wade's lap more. His teeth softly grasping hold of the older man's boxer hem and tugging it down, it helped that Wade lifted his hips up so it was a bit easier. 

 

Peter ran his fingers down Wade's bare thighs, as he leaned up letting his tongue trail slowly up from Wade's balls to the very tip of his very hard dick. "It tastes so delicious daddy," Peter purred before taking the tip into his mouth. The brunette hummed as he suckled at the tip before slowly letting it go deeper into his throat, grasping onto Wade's thighs more than teasing them at this point to keep himself steady as he was still not allowed to touch the older man's dick with his hands. 

 

"Mmm, that's a good boy Petey," Wade hummed, reaching a hand down and running it through Peter's thick brown hair. The older man pushing Peter's locks out of his face in the process. He was enjoying watching Peter, though he wasn't sure why Peter was going so far out of his way, but he appreciated it nonetheless. "You really do love sucking on this big sucker don't ya'?" Wade teased. 

 

Peter bobbed his head and mumbling around Wade's cock, "I doo." Drool running down the length of Wade's cock in the process of talking around his dick. 

 

Wade groaned arching back a bit as the feeling of the vibrations of Peter's words felt incredibly good. "Damn baby boy you're way too good at this," Wade groaned as he reached both hands down grasping Peter's hair in both. "Alright baby boy, daddy wants you to take it all, alright? When you can't hold your breath squeeze daddy's legs okay?" Wade warned with a smirk, "Hold it for as long as you can Petey~" Peter did a slight nod and that was enough to give Wade the go ahead. Wade didn't hesitate to pull Peter's head down all the way to his base, Peter's nose pressed against Wade's fine pubes.

 

Peter had to suppress the urge to gag but it wasn't hard to do so. Peter's teary eyes only turned Wade on, his fingers digging against the back of Peter's scalp. Wade groaned as he felt Peter's throat squeeze down on his cock as he swallowed around the member in Peter's throat, his tongue swirling around Wade's tip. Peter knowing where Wade's weak spots were didn't hesitate to tease those spots.

 

"Oh fuck Petey, that's great," Wade groaned as he panted, "Baby boy keep swallowing daddy like that, I won't last long this way." Peter barely caught Wade's words, his eyelashes fluttered trying to keep his vision clear but he ended up reaching up to Wade's thighs squeezing them.

 

Wade exhaled sharply as he pull Peter's mouth off his dick, but just in time to cum on the young man's face. Peter had closed his eyes in time, his face getting splattered with Wade's hot goo, his mouth catching some as well as one of his eyes getting covered.

 

Peter smiled though as he peeked one eye open with a devious grin on his lips, "Mmm, daddy your milk tastes sooo good and thick. It smells of you and it makes my head go crazy~" Wade's whole face was cherry red but he was grinning as he reached down and pulled Peter up onto his lap.

 

"Damn it baby boy, who taught you to talk that dirty," Wade teased as he nipped at Peter's neck making him moan happily. "You're so kinky baby, I didn't realize how much you enjoyed having your throat crammed with my cock," Wade teased as one hand moved down to play with Peter's sticky tip panties, "Look at how wet you are Petey, you messed up your cute panties. I think I should do a little punishment for peeing your panties."

 

Peter smiled devious but nodded, "I di-didn't mean to mess up m-my panties d-daddy. I was just having so much fun to n-notice it." But Peter did move around so he was laying across Wade's lap.

 

"Remember you're not allowed to cum unless you ask me," Wade said as he was pulling the shirt up so he had a good view of Peter's butt those cute panties. "I wish I could've seen you buy these, I bet your face was a cute red, huh?" Wade teased as he rubbed Peter's butt softly warming it up before he started to smack Peter's but. Soft little pats at first and not in a single spot but moving a bit, slowly he started to hit Peter's butt a bit rougher and that's when Peter's grunts started becoming cute little moans.

 

"Baby boy does your butt like getting smacked?" Wade asked in a sing-song voice as he smacked a lot softer as he traveled down slightly on one of Peter's thighs careful not to actually hurt the younger man.

 

"I-I don't know daddy, it fe-feels strange," Peter stammered and felt as Wade pulled down his panties so his butt was completely visible.

 

"Tell the truth Peter," Wade hummed, "Or I'll stop and you can sit in time out."

 

"I-I do! I like daddy's punishments, i-it feels really good," Peter admitted peeking back at Wade, "Punish me more daddy."

 

Wade licked his lip and slapped Peter's ass not so gently on the soft part of Peter's butt making the brunette moan loudly. Wade could feel Peter's hard on against his leg and was having fun teasing Peter. "Mm, that's better. For being a good boy I'll give you a hand with this," Wade chirped as his hand slipped down between Peter's legs, rolling Peter's balls in his palm for a moment making the brunette gasp and squirm on Wade's lap. "Do you like that? Are your balls sensitive now?" Wade purred as he gave the soft balls a gentle squeeze earning him a moan. Wade smirked though as he let go of the sensitive bits and grasped Peter's hard and twitching cock, rubbing it in his calloused hand.

 

"Da-daddy that feels sooo good," Peter moaned as he moved his hips against Wade's hand to make more friction, "Da-daddy c-can I cum please daddy?" Peter was chewing his bottom lip as he felt the build up to his climax, the tender stinging still present against his ass and the pleasure of his boyfriend's hand pumping his cock.

 

"Good boy for asking," Wade purred as he slipped his free hand up and gently prodding Peter's butt until he managed to slip two fingers inside of Peter. As soon as the fingertips brushed against Peter's prostate it was game over, Peter came  on Wade's lap, hips jerking back into Wade's fingers letting them sink deeper inside of him. Wade carefully pulled his hands away from Peter's body and gently rolled Peter over so he was laying in his arms looking up at Wade.

 

"Daddy is hard again," Peter panted with a bemused grin playing on his lips, "Does daddy want me to let him inside?"

 

"Mmm, that does sound good," Wade purred and watched Peter slowly move up so he was straddling Wade's lap.

 

"I made sure I was all ready for when you get home," Peter purred as he lifted his hips and lined Wade up before slowly sinking his hips down until Wade was completely inside him. Peter's breathing had become a bit more labored from the stimulation. He leaned in closer to Wade, slipping his arms around the older man's neck, pressing hungry kisses to Wade's jaw. "Daddy is completely inside me," Peter purred, "It feels incredible. You're filling me completely up."

 

"Fuck," Wade purred as he leaned into Peter, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist. His face pressing into Peter's neck as he peppered the soft pale skin with gentle kisses, "I love you baby boy, this is the best gift you could ever give me." That made Peter bite his lip knowing the man would be happier later that night once he tells him who that little girl in the picture was.

 

"I love you too," Peter happily chirped, he let out soft little moans slip from his lips between the kisses and the feeling of Wade filling his insides up with his dick. "I love you so much Wade Wilson," Peter purred happily as he started to rotate his hips, grinding on Wade's dick.

 

Wade groaned happily as Peter moved his hips. "Mmm, someone's being impatient I see," Wade teased as he leaned back just enough to catch Peter's lips with his own. Happily kissing Peter as the younger man started to move his hips more freely, Peter could lose himself in this feeling. That was until Wade's hand slipped around and grasped hold of Peter's twitching dick.

 

"Daddy," Peter moaned as he slightly arched his back at the sensation of feeling the older man's hand once again milking his cock.

 

"You're way too damn cute Petey," Wade cooed, "Pull your shirt up for me, I wanna see your pretty pink, perky nipples." Peter slightly blushed but nodded, he didn't hesitate to tug his shirt up but didn't take it off. "Your nipples look so sweet and happy to see daddy too," Wade hummed as he moved down so he could catch one of Peter's nipples in his mouth, happily sucking and teasing at the bundle of nerves.

 

"Da-daddy that feels so good," Peter moaned happily and gasped as he felt Wade's free hand slipping up to play with Peter's other nipple making sure both were hard. The way Wade was touching Peter on all his sensitive parts was sending him into bliss. But as he felt Wade's hips jerk upwards hitting his prostate over and over made the boy cry out in pleasure. At some point the older man rearranged them so Peter was laying on the couch under Wade, Peter's legs around Wade's hips as his hands held onto Wade's shoulders.

 

The more Peter cried out for his daddy the more into it Wade was, he'd thrust harder or pump inside of Peter faster. It was just incredible feeling for the younger man. He'd quickly became a mess of pants and moaning, cum covering his and Wade's stomach from the younger man's happy dick. Eventually though Wade finally came inside of Peter. Wade slowly pulled out and laid on top of Peter, careful not to put too much weight on the smaller man.

 

"That was incredible," Wade hummed as he nuzzled into Peter's matted brown hair, "You really are the sweetest, I love you more than you could imagine."

 

Peter chuckled as he lazily rubbed at Wade's back. "I love you too Wade Wilson, I'm really glad I'm able to spend your birthday with you," Peter murmured watching his man relax on him. He didn't mind Wade laying on him like this, even if they were a sticky mess. "So now we built up your appetite, you ready for cake?" Peter hummed, "I made sure to get your favorite, daddy."

 

Wade peeked up at the brunette with a slight smirk. "You really are playing with fire Petey, continue calling me daddy and I might make a repeat and make you bed ridden the next day," Wade teased, but moved up to kiss Peter's lips, "Yeah, let's have some cake and then I just want to cuddle with my cute boyfriend."

 

Peter blushed and rolled his eyes, "You're such a dork."

 

"I'm your dork though," Wade teased, "And you're my little science nerd too." Wade crawled off Peter though, fixing himself up so he had his hello kitty sleep pants on as well as his grey tank top. He helped fix Peter's baggy shirt that didn't seem to have gotten messy as it had been pulled almost completely off at one point, to the point of only being used as a makeshift handcuff.

 

Peter pulled Wade out to the kitchen happily before lighting the candles. As Wade was too old to have single candles without being a fire hazard in Peter's words he just had the numbered candles instead. Wade didn't mind the teasing, he loved Peter's bulling, it was cute because he knew Peter only teased the ones he loved, he wouldn't give someone he didn't like the time of the day. Wade loved his cake and the two ended up wiping frosting on each other's faces only to lick it off the other. They managed to migrate to their shared bed room where they turned on a movie while Wade tugged blankets up and made them a comfortable little nest of blankets.

 

"Oh, you never did tell me who that little girl in the drawing was," Wade chirped as he pulled Peter up and onto his lap.

 

Peter beamed as he tugged at the blanket in front of him, covering himself up as he nuzzled back into Wade. He peeked over his shoulder up at Wade with a very satisfied grin, "I made arrangements. I stealthily changed my work room into a little girl's room for a certain six year old."

 

Wade froze watching Peter, he held his breath. No way did Peter…Did he?

 

"And I talked with the family she'd been staying with. Told them her daddy had become very stable and had a safe home for her to live in. That she wouldn't ever be alone and would always have her dad home with her for dinner," Peter continued to drop hints.

 

"Peter Benjamin Parker," Wade said breathlessly, "D-did you…"

 

"Yeah, I did. Eleanor is going to be moving in with us this summer just before the school year starts. I've got her special admission at Tony's private school," Peter chirped proudly, "I've been talking with her over skype so she knows all about me and us. She looks a lot like you now, she's got your eyes and nose, oh and a cute dimple when she laughs." Wade pressed his face into Peter's shoulder as he hugged the man to him so lovingly.

 

"I love you so much, how did I get so lucky to have you?" Wade mumbled into Peter's shoulder.

 

"Shh, you deserve a happy ending just as much as anyone else. You're a good man even if you don't see it," Peter said softly as he moved in Wade's arms hugging him happily. "I love you with all my heart Wade, I truly do. I can't imagine my life without you and I can't wait to help raise your daughter with you," Peter said softly, his love for this man clear as day in his tone and the way he gently touched Wade's cheek.

 

"You truly do spoil me Peter," Wade gently murmured before closing the space between their lips, pressing a loving kiss to his boyfriend's lip. Well more like his future husband, Wade thought with a knowing wink that Peter clearly missed as he was too busy with the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Sorry for the slow follow up chapter! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd gotten a few mentions of wanting to see a daddy kink of these two, and I think I've got it pretty good in this one?  
> Haaa who am I kidding, I wanted to play with this kink a bit too, and well let our lovable nerd get his ass ate haha. <3


End file.
